


I Know

by ScrapyardBoyfriends



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, silly pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrapyardBoyfriends/pseuds/ScrapyardBoyfriends
Summary: Vic's hosting a fancy dress party and Robert's determined to get Aaron to go along with his costume idea.





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something based on the drawing because I couldn't help myself.

[](http://imgur.com/IhQCiZe)

“Come on Aaron!” Robert pleaded with him as he held up the costume in front of him. 

“No,” Aaron stated matter of factly, a slight edge to his voice as he glared at him from between two massive Princess Leia buns resting on either side of his head. He had to bite back a laugh just looking at the ridiculous image in front of him. It was going to take a lot to win this argument. 

“Please!” he begged. “Vic said fancy dress. You can’t go in just your hoodie.” 

“Absolutely not, mate,” Aaron said firmly, shaking his head. 

“Oh it’s ‘mate’ again now is it?” Robert teased him, dropping the costume out of one hand to reach for his most ticklish spot.

“Oi!” Aaron cried out as he swatted his hand away. “It’s ‘mate’ and you’re sleeping on the sofa for a week if you try and make me put that thing on one more time!” 

“But it’s our thing!” Robert tried a new tactic. 

Cocking his head to one side, his husband raised a suspicious eyebrow at him. “What is?” 

“I know!” 

“What are you on about?”

“Oh come on Aaron, you’ve seen all the movies,” Robert reminded him. 

“Yeah, only cause you tricked me into watching them!” Aaron protested, throwing his arms up, exasperated.

“Well who knew there’d be a Star Wars marathon on the telly at the same time as a load of Top Gear reruns?!” 

“You did, ‘Mr. I lost the remote’!” came the accusation accompanied by a finger jabbing in his face. “And then ya held me down until I agreed to stay put and watch them with you!”

“Oh don’t deny you enjoyed that part,” he told him. 

“Maybe,” Aaron conceded, “but that’s besides the point!”

“No, the point is that you know what I’m talking about!” 

All Robert could see were the whites of Aaron’s eyes as he rolled them so far back in his head. “No, mate, I’ve no idea.” 

“You’re really not gonna do this for me are you?” Robert asked one more time, holding the costume up again. “I’ll make it worth your while later when I strip it off of you.”

“Nope, nice try,” Aaron huffed out a laugh. 

“So I’m going to go dressed in a near perfect replica Han Solo costume-”

“That you stupidly spent a fortune on,” Aaron cut in. 

“It’s not stupid!” he argued. “And you’re just going to go in your basic black hoodie?”

Shaking his head at him again, a smirk spread across his husband’s face. “Black’s part of the look,” he said as he reached down and swiped something he hadn’t noticed before off of the coffee table. Yanking off the Leia buns, he replaced them with a cheap plastic Darth Vader mask. “I find your lack of faith in me...disturbing.”

Now it was Robert’s turn to roll his eyes, “Unbelievable.” 

“Let’s just go get this over with,” Aaron suggested, tugging at his hand and pulling him toward the door. 

Robert grinned at his idiot of a husband as they reached the door, warmth spreading through his chest that this idiot was really his. “I love you,” he said. 

Aaron stopped, pulled the mask up to reveal a deadpan stare, held for a moment beyond what felt comfortable and then the bastard winked. “I know.”


End file.
